L'avènement du Captain Kirkland
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Comment peut-on passer de ce mignon petit chevalier à cet infâme pirate dévergondé ? Voici ma réponse perso dans mon UA Anges et démons. Lisez bien les avertissements.
1. Chapter 1

**L'avènement du Captain Kirkland !**

Cet one-shot fait suite à Teach me the lesson I never learned. Il vaut mieux lire ce texte avant de commencer celui-ci. J'ai préféré séparer cet one-shot du premier volet parce que le rating monte d'un cran.

On m'a dit en mp : Passer du chevalier plein de valeurs au pirate dévergondé... C'est une sorte de mystère quoi !

Bienvenue dans mon UA Anges et Démons qui permet d'expliquer certains mystères comme celui-ci.

Dans mon UA Anges et Démons, chaque personne possède une part lumineuse et une part sombre qui ont été transformées en entité angélique et entité démoniaque durant le Moyen-Age. Arthur a donc deux parts : Britannia Angel (part lumineuse, mignonne et angélique) et Britannia Devil (part sombre, sexy et démoniaque). Je mets souvent Angel pour Britannia Angel et Devil pour Britannia Devil, parce que c'est plus court.

**LE RATING M N'EST PAS LA POUR FAIRE JOLI ! LISEZ BIEN LES AVERTISSEMENTS ET NE VENEZ PAS PLEURER APRÈS !**

**Avertissements :** Britannia Devil est un bel incube en pleine découverte de ses pouvoirs. Il a deux amours dans la vie : Britannia Angel (selfcest très léger ici) et Francis. La conversation entre les deux entités a des airs de schizophrénie avancée dans ce texte, dû au fait qu'ils parlent d'eux-mêmes et de Francis. C'est vraiment particulier à cet one-shot. De plus, je fais parler un ange très attaché à la morale de son temps et j'ai le point de vue d'un démon corrupteur…. Euh, ne me mettez pas sur le bûcher….

* * *

Arthur se sentait humilié que Francis ait refusé de perdre sa virginité avec lui. Il avait pourtant tout calculé pour que le timing soit parfait au moment de la réalisation du sort qui lui octroierait l'affection éternelle de son amoureux. Il râlait encore en s'endormant dans son lit et en pensant à cette occasion perdue.

Durant la nuit, une lumière intense fit son apparition dans sa chambre et il se divisa en ses deux entités à cause de sa frustration et de sa colère.

« Francis a encore refusé mes avances. Pourtant, je pensais avoir fait mon maximum pour être mignon et désirable », se plaint Britannia Angel à Britannia Devil.

L'ange aux ailes blanches et pures daignait enfin lui adresser la parole après autant d'indifférence. Evidemment, Angel lui parlait encore de ce corniaud de français qu'il avait décidé de séduire seul en provoquant catastrophes sur catastrophes sentimentales. En dernier recours, il avait même utilisé son super pouvoir de pureté intrinsèque communément appelée « virginité angélique éternelle » et il s'était quand même royalement planté sur toute la ligne.

Francis était vraiment trop fort pour avoir résisté à cette mignonne petite bouille soi-disant innocente. Il avait peut-être flairé l'influence de l'entité spirituelle et s'était méfié à juste titre.

Angel avait un côté assez effrayant quand il avait une obsession tenace en tête. En ce moment précis, c'était transformer Francis en femme, se marier avec lui et avoir plein d'enfants. Ceci, parce que se marier entre hommes était condamné par l'Eglise, que c'était donc mal et que l'ange aimerait quand même avoir une famille génétiquement nombreuse avec son amour de toujours. Ces anges et leurs fantasmes !

Heureusement, Francis ne savait pas tout des rêves de cet ange tyrannique, sinon il serait encore plus mort d'inquiétude qu'à l'instant présent.

Britannia Devil fouetta l'air de sa queue en pointe, énervé à un point inimaginable, et ébroua ses ailes noires. Vu comme sa partie angélique était folle amoureuse du français, maladroite avec lui et loin des réalités de la vie, Devil pouvait faire une croix définitive sur sa vie sexuelle. En tant qu'incube, c'était intolérable ! Il devait prendre enfin les choses en main ! Seulement, Angel qui dominait sa personnalité ne lui laisserait pas facilement les commandes, en étant toujours aussi intéressé par Francis et en refusant de se laisser posséder par le diable. Devil l'aurait bien maudit sur plusieurs générations, s'il ne s'agissait pas de sa partie lumineuse.

De surcroît, cet imbécile d'ange avait réveillé ses ardeurs d'incube en l'embrassant par mégarde. Devil ne pensait donc plus qu'à une chose : baiser, prendre son pied et écraser de plaisir tous ses amants potentiels un par un ou tous à la fois. Il était moins regardant qu'Angel sur ses possibles partenaires et il avait en tête une multitude de positions plus intéressantes que le missionnaire. Même les fesses de son Britannia Angel lui paraissaient appétissantes. Malheureusement, il était surveillé par sa partie lumineuse si vertueuse et ne pouvait rien faire sans sa permission.

Il rêvait d'une vraie liberté !

Là où l'ange arrêterait de lui casser les pieds et où il pourrait enfin se taper Francis !

Oui ! Il avait quand même une légère préférence pour le corps de son rival !

Il lui fallait absolument un plan diabolique pour faire en sorte qu'Angel abandonne sa rigidité morale.

Britannia Angel posa sa tête sur le ventre de Britannia Devil. L'incube ignora de toutes ses forces le désir qu'il éprouvait à chaque contact physique avec une personne. Il réfléchissait. Et quand il réfléchissait, Angel était assuré que Devil ne tenterait pas de lui sauter dessus.

« Dearie, j'ai un plan pour mettre Francis dans notre lit !

- Devil ! Tu sais bien que je veux me marier avec lui et non pas juste coucher avec lui ! Comme tu le voudrais, sale démon ! Nous devons attendre les noces. La dernière fois, tu as voulu m'embobiner avec tes manigances…

- Je t'ai dit la dernière fois que tu pourrais l'obliger à se marier avec toi…

- …Si j'arrivais à le mettre enceinte avec un sort. Oui, je m'en souviens. C'était une mauvaise idée ! Il aurait mal réagi, même si le devoir m'obligeait à prendre soin de lui et lui à se laisser faire. »

Ah, la naïveté de l'ange était d'un tel bonheur et d'un tel divertissement pour Devil. Leur être entier ne réussissait que rarement ses sorts et il se serait forcément raté avec Francis. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que Francis n'ait pas accepté de perdre sa virginité avec eux. Ce drame aurait été traumatisant et cela aurait été vraiment dommage que Francis refuse de lui ouvrir à nouveau ses cuisses.

Pour faire tout foirer, Angel savait trop bien s'y prendre, soupira mentalement Devil.

« Tu as tout essayé. Maintenant, c'est mon tour, dearie !

- Non, hurla l'ange. Je ne te laisserai pas ternir notre réputation, maintenant que tu as le feu aux fesses !

- La faute à qui !, râla Devil, frustré sexuellement.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- Ta mauvaise foi commence à m'énerver. Soyons réaliste ! Depuis que tu as les commandes, tu as déclenché une guerre interminable avec Francis pour que nos deux pays soient réunis. Tu as massacré sa population, tu l'as humilié sur des champs de bataille, tu as fait un simulacre de mariage avec lui. France s'est malheureusement enfuie complètement apeurée et a annulé notre mariage avant qu'on le consomme, pleurnicha Devil sur cette phrase. Tu as brûlé sa chère Jeanne d'Arc… Si, c'est ta faute ! Tu as dit que c'était une sorcière ! Et tu nous as fait perdre la guerre en prenant le vin pour de l'eau. Cela fait trop de mauvais points, Angel ! Il faut qu'on remonte la pente, il en va de notre réputation de nation !

- Je vais m'améliorer, promit Angel qui croyait s'en sortir avec sa sincérité.

- Non. Tu as eu droit à ta chance. Je t'ai dit que j'ai un plan pour nous marier avec Francis.

- Tu as dit le mettre dans notre lit, d'abord, se plaint Angel.

- Ouais, c'est mon plan. Je suis un incube. Il faut faire avec les moyens du bord ! Je vais le convaincre grâce à mes pouvoirs. Il va devenir complètement dépendant de mes caresses.

- C'est mal ! »

Pourtant, Devil avait dit les choses de manière très soft pour ne pas choquer sa partie lumineuse. Angel s'égosillait vraiment pour un rien.

« Ouais, mais ça pourrait marcher ! Et ce serait au moins agréable pour les deux parties. »

Il n'y aurait pas de traquenard tordu comme : « oh, je t'ai transformé en donzelle dans la nuit et tu portes mon enfant ! Marrions-nous pour légitimer notre bébé à venir ! ». Quelle idée avait-il eu de le proposer à Angel qui n'y aurait même pas pensé tout seul ! Devil savait apprécier un corps masculin bien bâti et comprenait qu'on ne veuille pas changer de sexe. La prostate était un organe qui semblait bien sympathique à stimuler.

« Agréable, dit Angel avec dégoût. Le sexe n'est pas fait pour être agréable ! Il ne sert qu'à la procréation !

- Mettre enceinte sciemment un homme est amoral, répliqua Devil qui savait jouer avec les mots. J'en sais quelque chose…

- Il connait les risques d'une relation sexuelle ! Tomber enceinte en fait partie ! »

Devil voulut se taper la tête contre un mur. Qui lui avait donné un ange avec autant de mauvaise foi ! Il n'allait jamais coucher avec Francis à ce rythme ! Angel pourrait même dégoûter leur amour à vie du sexe !

« Dearie ?

- Oui », dit Britannia Angel en relevant sa bouille adorable vers lui.

Oh, il était trop désirable pour son propre bien ! Se focaliser sur son but ultime et ne pas louvoyer sur la raie des fesses dépassant de la tunique blanche de l'ange.

« Tu veux perdre l'affection de Francis ?

- Non.

- Bien. A ce rythme, c'est ce qu'il va arriver et ce sera irréversible.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est pour cette raison que je le veux faire à ma façon. »

Il fallait penser au drame que ce serait de ne jamais baiser Francis. Devil eut des larmes de crocodiles.

« J'aime Francis, moi aussi. »

Ses fesses rebondies, son joli teint doré, son caractère taquin, son affection, son corps joliment musclé, son regard lubrique.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre à jamais, parce que tu ne sauras pas t'y prendre correctement avec lui. Je suis un incube et je suis le plus intelligent de nous deux. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire pour qu'on se marie un jour avec lui !

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il ne nous aimera plus, si l'on continue ainsi, demanda innocemment Angel.

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Il a quand même refusé tes avances de vierge pur et naïf qui sont normalement infaillibles ! »

Angel rougit et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Enfin, un peu de plomb rentrait dans la cervelle de Sainte-Nitouche !

« Quel est ton plan ?

- Je vais devenir son fantasme vivant. Je suis un incube, je suis capable de le faire ! C'est lui qui va nous courir après et nous supplier d'accepter sa main !

- D'accord. Si on se marie avec lui avant de coucher ensemble. »

Devil le promit et jura, avec les doigts croisés dans le dos.

Angel le laissa enfin prendre l'énergie nécessaire pour dominer leur personnalité commune.

Devil se sentit victorieux, après plusieurs siècles passés sous la tyrannie de la moralité douteuse de sa partie angélique. Et lui, il s'en fichait carrément du mariage du moment qu'il soulageait ses pulsions !

* * *

Arthur se réveilla le lendemain, avec la sensation étrange d'avoir changé de point de vue total sur la vie en l'espace d'une nuit. C'était sûrement à cause de ce stupid frog qui ignorait ses sentiments et qui le repoussait continuellement ! Cet amour à sens unique lui minait le moral et le rendait aigri.

Il se leva en douceur, lavant son visage pour retirer les traces de ses larmes, et se prépara un repas frugal avant de repartir dans son pays.

Étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il ressentait un intense besoin de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Il en avait assez des convenances de la cour, des ordres qu'il recevait en tant que nation et qui l'avaient éloigné de la personne qu'il aime. Il ne voulait pas faire face à son souverain pour lui expliquer qu'il avait préféré discuter de problèmes personnels avec Francis plutôt que négocier le prochain traité entre leurs deux pays. Il en avait marre de se faire rejeter par France et de ne pas être assez écouté dans son pays. Il se sentait à l'étroit. Il avait envie de faire des folies. Il voulait changer d'air et découvrir des choses nouvelles.

Francis eut la « gentillesse » de l'accompagner jusqu'aux quais. Il le faisait par devoir. Arthur ne s'y trompait pas et se sentait triste.

Francis lui parut encore plus attirant que d'habitude. C'était peut-être à cause de son refus et parce qu'il le savait vierge de tout contact sexuel. Cela le rendait encore plus désirable d'être difficile à conquérir pour tout le monde.

Arthur regarda les voiles rabattues du navire qui allait le ramener en Angleterre. Il voulait les voir gonfler sous le vent et l'amener loin du continent. Il ne comprenait pas encore exactement pourquoi il avait envie de tout abandonner, même si l'attitude de la nation à côté de lui semblait être un semblant de réponse.

Francis ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il regardait plutôt les marins avec un regard appréciateur, s'attardant sur leurs torses découverts ou légèrement vêtus ainsi que sur leurs fesses bien moulées par leur pantalon de toile. Arthur aurait aimé que Francis le mâte ainsi. Une petite lueur de défi prit petit à petit place dans ses yeux, alors qu'il se décidait enfin à tout plaquer.

Il partait pour le nouveau monde ! Aujourd'hui même.

L'Anglais eut un petit sourire en coin et se tourna vers Francis.

« Hey, Sweetie, ne te languis pas trop durant mon absence !

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?, s'offusqua Francis sur le qui-vive. Et je ne suis pas une femme pleurant son mari en mer. Il te faut seulement une heure pour retrouver ton île sordide et la charmante compagnie de tes frères ! Je ne veux pas te revoir chez moi !

- Oh, crois-moi ! Tu ne me reverras pas de sitôt. Tu aurais dû accepter ma proposition d'hier et sauter sur l'occasion. Je ne serais bientôt plus disponible pour ce genre de choses, minauda Arthur.

- Angleterre, qu'est-ce que tu as ? », s'inquiéta Francis.

Arthur ferma les yeux, refusant de lui dire que ses sentiments non partagés étaient la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il gardait juste son petit sourire en coin. Une idée démoniaque germait dans son esprit. Il allait éveiller l'intérêt de Francis pour lui d'une autre manière qu'en tant que nation.

« C'est une surprise, Sweetie.

- Ce petit surnom est dérangeant. »

Francis avait l'air encore plus affolé et paranoïaque que d'habitude. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Il avait raison de se méfier ! Ce jour allait signer l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère dans leur relation !

Arthur le salua d'un signe de la main, avant de monter sur le pont. Il n'eut besoin que d'une dizaine de minutes pour mettre tout l'équipage anglais à sa botte. Quelques coups de fusil bien placés pour impressionner les marins de la Navy et ils devenaient des pirates sous les ordres du Captain Kirkland. Oh, il aimait cette sensation de domination pure sur ses citoyens qui l'avaient enchaîné jusque-là !

Il retira ses vêtements beaucoup trop protocolaires pour s'habiller comme un marin, avec le luxe d'une belle cape rouge et d'un tricorne noir emprunté au précédent Capitaine. Il se plaça sur le pont et fit un clin d'œil à Francis qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il prenait à Arthur et pourquoi le navire mettait autant de temps à prendre la mer.

L'Anglais renvoya un mousse à terre. Pour être tout à fait exact, il le poussa à l'eau pour qu'il soit repêché par les marins français avec tout le bazar associé à cette manœuvre et parce qu'il voulait vraiment tester la planche. Ce sale morveux qui avait osé contester son autorité avait pour mission de transmettre ses compliments à la France et à la Reine d'Angleterre. Il prenait congé de sa qualité de nation pour plusieurs longues années à venir.

Quant au reste de l'équipage, il savait ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver en pleine mer sans secours des stupid frogs à leur disposition.

Quand Arthur fut assez loin de la baie, mais toujours à portée de longue vue, il hissa le pavillon pirate.

Il était certain que Francis avait interrogé le mousse et avait découvert son soudain intérêt pour l'illégalité la plus totale.

Arthur sourit de pur bonheur.

Francis le suivrait sur les mers, rien que pour savoir ce qu'il manigançait. Il tombait de lui-même dans le piège qu'il venait de lui tendre ! Arthur avait l'impression d'y avoir réfléchi toute la nuit et même les jours précédents, puisque sa calle était remplie en prévision d'un long voyage et qu'il avait trouvé tout ce qui lui fallait pour son changement de style de vie.

Tout ce qu'il voulait au plus profond de lui, c'était la liberté : celle de faire comme bon lui semblait en tant qu'homme et le droit d'aimer Francis, une nation ennemie.

Il fut tellement heureux en apercevant le lendemain un navire français à ses trousses !

Allez ! Son premier acte en tant que pirate sera d'arraisonner le français, le capturer pour l'avoir comme prisonnier dans sa cabine (lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait) et couler son bâtiment.

La petite cerise sur le gâteau, c'était que maintenant qu'il avait donné sa démission à la Reine, il pouvait faire ce genre de choses sans que ce soit pris comme un incident diplomatique ou, pire, comme une déclaration de guerre à la France !

Il était un criminel !

Liberté chérie !

* * *

« C'est quoi ce plan tordu et complètement débile ?, hurla Britannia Angel dans la cave du navire, la nuit suivant le jour où ils avaient coulé sauvagement un bâtiment naval français et militaire en toute impunité.

- Parles moins fort. Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver au centre d'une orgie, ange vierge et pur ! Je suis sûr que tous les marins du navire voudraient te violer et me jeter par-dessus bord, murmura Devil.

- C'est de ta faute ! Devil, tu es incroyablement stupide ! Tu préparais ce sale coup depuis des lustres !

- J'assume mon idée ! Tu verras ! Francis finira par nous rejoindre sur la mer ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et de pertes navales françaises ! J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il se serait lancé directement à ma poursuite. Il n'avait sûrement pas l'autorisation de quitter le territoire. Ah, ah, ah… Il doit m'envier de pouvoir faire ce que je veux. Il va faire de même et…

- Et on ne sait pas nager ! De plus, tu as une sainte horreur de l'eau, Devil ! Tu es toujours un esprit du feu !

- Je trouve que c'est une réelle motivation pour garder notre navire à flot, grogna le démon qui n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à son confort personnel.

- Oh, misère ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter !, pleurnicha Angel. Nous sommes devenus des criminels par ta faute ! Oh ! Brillante idée ! Brillante idée ! De toute façon, tu es un démon ! Ce ne pouvait qu'être qu'une idée sombre et vicieuse de ta part ! »

Britannia Devil regarda avec délectation sa part lumineuse râler et faire les cents pas dans la cave. Le caractère de Britannia Angel l'amusait toujours autant, ses jambes nues avaient un galbe qui le fascinait et son dos nu entre ses ailes était vraiment délectable.

Le démon faisait tout pour contenir ses pulsions charnelles. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas encore très longtemps et il espérait que son français se soit enfin décidé à ce moment-là, sinon ce serait Angel qui prendrait à sa place. Britannia Devil ne doutait pas qu'il puisse convaincre l'un et/ou l'autre de faire l'amour avec lui. Angel était faible quand il s'agissait de lui. Il avait acquiert le pouvoir de rendre pantelant de concupiscence toute personne qui l'intéresse, donc Francis ne pourrait pas lui résister la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

Devil était très joueur à la base.

Cette course-poursuite amoureuse lui semblait être la plus belle aventure de sa vie.

Ah, liberté chérie !

« Tu verras qu'on va le regretter !

- Pas le moins du monde », sourit Devil.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Dans cet UA, vous aurez remarqué qu'Angel (ce mignon petit uke) veut que Francis soit la femme de leur couple. Pour une raison très simple, Arthur a deux parts masculines donc il ne peut pas prendre forme féminine dans cet UA, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Francis. Francis est pour la parité dans ses parts, mais il ne se divise pas encore à ce moment de son Histoire.

Non ! Vous ne convaincrez pas de faire une suite ! ;)

Mettez des reviews pour essayer. Parfois, je me fais avoir et ça marche.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis n'en revenait toujours pas.

Arthur s'était vexé.

Le Français ne voyait pas d'autres explications à son acte de désobéissance aggravée.

Une nation ne pouvait pas abandonner son pays sur un coup de tête ! C'était impossible ! Il s'agissait comme de sa propre vie. Aucune nation ne pouvait dire : « je m'en fous complètement, mes dirigeants n'ont qu'à aller se faire foutre ailleurs et ciao la compagnie. »

C'était impossible.

Comme d'habitude, Arthur faisait son gosse pourri gâté, juste parce que Francis avait refusé de perdre sa virginité avec lui.

Cet anglais voulait vraiment tout de sa personne et était dangereusement fol amoureux de lui.

Francis n'aimait plus Arthur depuis le moment où celui-ci avait voulu réunir leurs deux pays. Le tout en se mariant. Bien sûr, Arthur.

C'est ce qu'avait pensé Francis aux premières heures de la période pirate d'Arthur. C'était passager, il était vexé et piquait une petite crise.

Seulement Arthur avait osé lui couler un navire !

La Royauté anglaise déclina toute responsabilité quant aux actes criminels d'Arthur Kirkland.

A quel jeu s'amusait Arthur ?

Il était évident qu'Arthur voulait que Francis le suive.

On ne faisait pas de telles avances à quelqu'un avant de se barrer.

Il pouvait toujours naviguer au loin, cet imbécile et advienne que pourra de cet imbécile.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Francis rencontra Antonio et expliqua à son confident ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« A ta place, je me ferai du souci, amigo.

- Je me fais toujours du souci quand il s'agit d'Arthur, soupira Francis.

- Le nouveau monde… Arthur veut conquérir le nouveau monde avant nous. En tant que représentant de nation…

- … s'il met la main sur de pauvres petites nations sans défense avant nous…

- …il aura le nouveau monde à ses pieds ! Il faut qu'on parte à la prochaine marée pour rencontrer d'adorables petites nations à élever, dit Antonio. Tout de suite ! Tout de suite ! Faisons route ensembles !

- Euh… Antonio, tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de partir à l'aventure !

- Lovino est un démon maléfique, incarné sur Terre, dont le seul but avéré dans la vie est de me rendre complètement chèvre !

- Je ne comprends pas tout.

- Je vais m'enfuir de chez moi !

- Attends, c'est toi le représentant de l'Espagne, pas Lovino !

- Il gèrera !

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'a même pas dix ans !

- On s'en fiche ! On a commencé à quel âge ? Plus jeune ! Il saura gérer.

- Papa a dit qu'on devait bien s'occuper des jumeaux !, minauda Francis. Tu aurais dû me laisser Lovi chéri.

- Papa croyait que Lovino était un enfant de cœur ! Et oui, j'aurais dû te laisser ce cadeau empoisonné. Je me souviens encore de la tête d'aristo de mes deux de l'autre enfoiré d'Autrichien qui m'a dit avec suffisance : « Cher Espagne, je m'occuperai de l'enfant le plus proche géographiquement de mes terres, de même pour toi, n'est-ce pas équitable ? » Il m'a refilé Lovino avec un argument à la con !

- Tu devrais te calmer et ne pas dire des choses que tu vas regretter ! Son argument était parfaitement logique et…

- … Vicieux ! Je n'en peux plus. Nous partons ce soir. Je serai ton passager clandestin.

- SI j'accepte, tu n'en diras rien à Lovino. Tu me le jures ! Jamais, tu ne lui diras !, voulut se protéger Francis.

- Parole d'honneur de ton meilleur ami. Je ne lui dirai jamais. Tu me sauves la vie. Je t'adore ! »

Francis en entendit des vertes et des pas mûres durant le trajet sur le caractère « fantastique » de ce « cher » Lovino et en vint à apprécier de n'avoir récupéré aucun des deux Italies. Il avait le son de cloche de l'autre côté par Gilbert.

Felicia était une enfant étrange. Toujours tout sourire, toujours aimable, toujours serviable. Pourtant, elle cachait quelque chose, c'était certain. Gilbert s'inquiétait de certains blancs dans la mémoire des occupants de la maison et de la relation de la petite avec le Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Elle avait réussi à le faire danser pendant trois heures rien qu'en chantant. Et Gilbert s'en rappelait parce qu'ils les avaient espionnés à leur insu. Il disait qu'elle avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. De plus, il semblait évident qu'un fantôme ressemblant à Rome Antique hantait le manoir de Roderich depuis que la petite y avait élue domicile.

Antonio arguait lui aussi que le fantôme de leur père Rome squattait son domaine depuis que « Lovi chéri » avait décidé d'y mettre le bordel.

Le fantôme ne pouvait pas hanter deux endroits différents ? Si ?

Francis ne savait plus quoi en penser. C'était aux tuteurs de prendre leurs responsabilités. Et Antonio fuyait les siennes, pendant que Francis se lançait à la poursuite de son rival.

* * *

En arrivant en Amérique du Sud, Francis apprit que le pirate Kirkland pillait les navires commerciaux et prenait un malin plaisir à couler la flotte française isolée.

Francis dû prendre immédiatement des mesures pour contrer son rival, en demandant que les navires se déplacent au minimum deux par deux.

Antonio le quitta avec la promesse d'essayer de capturer Kirkland lui aussi.

En naviguant dans les eaux des Caraïbes, Francis finit par trouver le Captain Kirkland. Assis dans un bar, en train de boire du rhum, à l'attendre presque.

Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Arthur devenait un jeune homme attirant, complètement différent du souvenir qu'il gardait de lui. Dans son manteau rouge décoré de pierres précieuses et son tricorne orné de plumes exotiques, sa désinvolture le rendait plus abordable à première vue, mais il n'en restait pas moins diablement dangereux.

Francis n'avait vu aucun bateau battant pavillon pirate dans les environs. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver ici ?

Arthur le remarqua. Il eut un sourire que Francis pourrait qualifier d'aguichant dans sa direction.

Il n'irait pas boire avec lui et il allait le faire arrêter et le ramener immédiatement en Angleterre.

Le temps qu'il se fasse la réflexion, Arthur vint vers lui et lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Je prends ce qui me revient de droit, Sweetie ! »

Avant que Francis ne puisse protester, Arthur l'embrassa avec passion. Lui, il se retrouva faible sous cette langue aux chaudes saveurs de rhum qui l'emmenait sur des rivages inconnus. La tête lui tourna un peu, alors qu'il se laissait faire.

Il eut un mouvement de recul quand Arthur lui agrippa la ceinture et il se sentit revenir à lui.

Francis n'eut pas le temps de repousser Arthur que celui-ci le relâcha, lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

« Retrouves moi, Sweetie, si tu veux connaître la suite. »

En retrouvant enfin sa bouche pour lui tout seul, il bougea ses lèvres et sa langue goutant encore ce souvenir fugace et terrible.

Il désirait Arthur comme jamais.

* * *

« Il est ferré !, hurla Britannia Devil. Je suis diaboliquement génial !

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Francis ne nous a pas dit qu'il nous aimait. Il n'a même quasiment rien dit du tout !

- Tu as vu comment il nous a regardé ! On va avoir ses fesses ! Yes ! Je suis trop fort !

- Son amour, Devil ! Son amour !

- Et son amour, aussi. Seulement, faisons passer le physique avant tout le reste. »

Angel eut une mine dégoûtée. Devil dodelina de la tête. Un jour, il ferait comprendre à Angel que le physique jouait pour beaucoup. Il aimerait bien tout de suite, mais il avait peur d'effarer sainte nitouche.

« C'est quoi ton plan génial ?, s'enquit Angel.

- Alors Dearie, nous allons retrouver comme par hasard Sweetie dans un endroit follement romantique…

- Comme ce bar puant le vomi et le stupre…

- … Il y aura un bar, effectivement, correspondant à ces critères barbares, mais nous n'y resterons pas.

- Ah et pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous irons perdre notre virginité dans un endroit paradisiaque éloigné de toute civilisation et de devoir envers la nation toute puissante.

- Et ce sera où ?

- Ce sera quand surtout ! Où, on s'en fiche… Y a tellement pleins de belles plages dans le coin avec un climat tempéré et agréable.

- Alors quand ?

- Il faut qu'on se fasse désirer encore un peu. Il faut qu'on lui coule encore un bateau, de préférence sous ses yeux. Laisser traîner des informations sur nos destinations de rêve, faire en sorte que certaines soient fausses, certaines soient vrais, lui échapper de justesse, lui adresser une lettre pour le convier à nos voyages de noces…

- Une lettre ? Pas question ! Les noces, pourquoi pas…

- C'était une option, dit Devil pour rattraper sa maladresse, tout de suite repérée par Angel qui avait toujours su le tempérer dans ses ardeurs.

- Bien. Et pourquoi crois-tu que cela va marcher ?

- Il nous a bien suivis jusqu'ici. C'est parce qu'on s'est fait désirer ! »

Angel lui lança un regard sceptique. Bon, oui, peut-être que Francis avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire au nouveau monde, et ça, Devil ne l'avait pas prévu au départ dans ses calculs.

« ça a marché, Angel !, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Tu verras dans moins de trois mois, nous ne serons plus vierges.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois l'interpréter si ça ne fonctionne pas avec Francis. »

Le regard de Devil était suffisamment explicite sur ce qu'il comptait faire d'Angel en cas de refus français.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Dearie, je ne laisserai aucune place à de l'interprétation entre tes fesses !

- Devil, c'est mal !

- Ce serait bon, surtout !

- Ne me touches pas, démon !

- Reviens ! Ne va pas sur le pont ! Angel, reviens ! Ne va pas bouder sur la vigie ! Angel ! C'est moi, le maître à bord ! »

Angel lui tira pas si innocemment la langue que ça avant de sortir sur le pont.

Lui aussi avait compris la leçon de se faire désirer, mais il ne devrait pas jouer autant avec.


	3. Chapter 3

Britania Devil déplia ses longues ailes noires et regarda sa liste :

« Navires français coulés : trois, navire français arraisonné : un…

- C'était vraiment nécessaire d'en couler trois pour en capturer un, gémit Angel. Francis ne doit pas nous avoir à la bonne.

- Une bonne dispute et il passe à la casserole, chantonna Devil.

- Quoi ?

- On fera un roulé-boulé, il se retrouvera en-dessous… »

Angel remua ses ailes blanches et siffla entre ses dents.

« … Parce que je domine notre personnalité ! Evidemment, si on devait faire confiance à ton sens de la soumission sexuelle, on en baverait ! Qu'est-ce qu'on prendrait cher !

- Comment peux-tu croire cela ?, cria Angel indigné, posant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- C'est instinctif ! Je suis un démon incube, je sais ce qui te ferait plaisir.

- Donc tu sais que pour Francis, tu as le dessus !, s'écria Angel pour changer définitivement de sujet.

- En ce moment, oui ! »

Angel eut un sourire amusé et soulagé. Il avait évité d'être le centre de l'attention de Devil en le réorientant vers son autre cible préférée.

« Etait-ce nécessaire de provoquer la colère de l'espagnol au passage ?

- Il était sur mon chemin pour couler le navire français ! On ne se met pas en travers de ma route quand je drague Francis. Non, mais, oh ! C'est suicidaire. Je n'y peux rien si Antonio est trop téméraire et n'a rien compris à ma passion amoureuse pour Francis.

- Pour l'instant, le résultat est mitigé. Il nous a mis son poing dans la figure la dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontré. On n'a pas eu le temps de faire roulé-boulé qu'il était déjà parti.

- C'est de ta faute. Tu t'évanouis trop vite, ange fragile !

- Je ne suis pas fragile. Ne rejettes pas toute la faute sur moi ! Tu t'es évanoui aussi ! On a eu de la chance que Francis ne nous fasse pas prisonnier. »

Devil roula ses yeux vers le plafond de la cale, considérant que ce fût dommage de ne pas avoir été capturé.

« Il n'avait pas de place dans son navire. Tu t'en souviens ?, râla le démon.

- Ouais, je trouve que c'est méchant de sa part. Il devrait y avoir toujours une petite place pour nous.

- Entre ses fesses !

- Devil, ne dis pas des choses choquantes ! C'est quoi ton plan ?

- Il nous suit à la trace. Il a trop peur qu'on lui coule encore un bâtiment ou pire qu'on se l'approprie. Donc, j'ai laissé traîner des informations sur nos déplacements. Les bons, cette fois.

- Ok. C'est quoi le plan ? A part s'évanouir !

- Lui rouler le patin du siècle. Pourquoi il n'y a qu'un patin mémorable par siècle ? Ce devrait être interdit d'être aussi rare.

- On va se battre avec lui encore une fois, soupira Angel de lassitude.

- On l'entraîne dehors, on lui avoue nos sentiments entre deux coups de poings…

- Quoi ?, cria l'ange qui concentrait à lui tout seul quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de leur mauvaise foi. Je ne pourrai jamais ! On ne peut pas. C'est personnel !

- Ce genre de choses, ça se partage. Je t'aime et je n'ai pas honte de le dire. »

Angel rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et chercha une échappatoire aux sentiments de Devil. Son démon pouvait être très affectueux et câlin, mais, depuis quelques temps, il avait juste très envie d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Et pas qu'avec Francis. Jouer aux idiots, jouer aux naïfs, jouer à l'ange innocent. Vite !

« J'ai du mal à le dire, mais moi aussi. »

Devil s'approcha à grands pas de lui… pour juste le prendre dans ses bras… Sauvé ! Devil était en phase « chaste câlinou ».

Angel se laissa un peu aller contre Devil. Il n'avait plus trop l'occasion de le prendre dans ses bras, avec ses désirs d'incube, et il ne lui dirait jamais, mais il aimait la chaleur de son corps.

Les mains brûlantes de Devil parcourent son corps, réchauffant sa peau et instillant une sensation intense.

Angel sentit l'érection de l'incube contre sa cuisse.

« Dev' ! »

Devil l'embrassa doucement comme pour l'apprivoiser, puis approfondit le baiser. Angel sentit la température de son corps grimper en flèche en jouant ainsi avec sa langue, tout comme les désirs interdits qu'il avait pour son démon.

« Je n'en peux plus, souffla son démon contre ses lèvres. Il faut que j'utilise mes pouvoirs d'incube. Avec toi ou avec lui. »

Angel regarda dans les yeux son démon, voyant son désarroi. Il ne savait pas si les incubes souffraient en période d'abstinence. Seulement, il ne voulait pas coucher avec Devil. Il ne le sentait pas, là maintenant.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider. Je ne me sens pas prêt », avoua Angel avec tout le courage qu'il put réunir.

Angel déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Devil. Il jouait avec le feu, il en était conscient, mais il voulait rassurer Devil quant à ses sentiments.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire. »

Angel se tendit à ses mots. Devil lui attrapa la main pour la poser sur son sexe chaud, dur et doux.

« S'il te plaît. »

Angel connaissait la théorie, mais il se sentait presque incapable de bouger. S'il cédait juste un peu de terrain dans ce domaine-là, il finirait culbuté avant la fin de la semaine. Devil grogna, ce qui le poussa à lui faire plaisir. Le satisfaire juste avec sa main n'était pas si déplaisant, les yeux émeraude de Devil se diluaient de satisfaction. Il gémissait au creux de son cou et il l'embrassait.

Angel aurait dû se douter que Devil finirait par aventurer sa main sur lui.

Et ce n'était pas si désagréable d'être touché ainsi, en fin de compte.

Angel put alors constater que Devil devenait une loque molle et gluante après le sexe. Son démon était incapable de bouger, il somnolait comme un bienheureux et il s'accrochait à lui dans un câlin chaleureux.

Il avait besoin de se purifier après cet acte immoral. La honte et la culpabilité le gagnaient aussi vite que le sommeil s'emparait de son démon. Devil allait revenir à la charge dès qu'il aurait retrouvé tout son potentiel et il allait complètement le pervertir. Pourquoi avait-il un incube comme partenaire ? Les incubes faisaient partis des démons les plus difficiles à gérer au quotidien, parce qu'ils voulaient sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

Heureusement, Devil était un incube romantique qui n'avait que deux objectifs sexuels dans la vie. Seulement, les deux objets de son désir allaient en baver à supporter ses crises de domination et de grande activité sexuelle. Angel n'aimait pas vraiment faire partie du lot des tentations de Devil. Son amour était grandement apprécié, mais ses attentions physiques l'étaient… moins. Oui, moins. Rien n'égalait ses sentiments. Non ! Il n'avait pas pensé ça !

« Dev', bouges… »

Devil produit une sorte de grognement de contentement tout à fait adorable. Angel ne savait pas s'il devrait faire don de son corps aussi souvent que nécessaire pour calmer les ardeurs de son démon.

Après une demi-heure de lutte acharnée avec cette masse inconsciente de pur bonheur physique, Angel put aller sur le pont et piquer un plongeon dans la mer.

Il devait faire disparaître toute trace de ses ébats avec son démon. Ce n'était pas digne d'un ange de se faire corrompre. Il résisterait mieux la prochaine fois. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait aimé… Pas du tout. Non, ce plaisir explosif ne pouvait être qu'une illusion. Ce n'était pas vraiment arrivé.

Angel releva la tête quand il entendit du bruit sur le bastingage.

Devil, affaibli, tituba sur le pont.

« Reviens ! Je ne peux pas venir te chercher en cas de problème ! »

Angel sourit, revint à la nage pour s'accrocher à un cordage, sortit de l'eau et déploya ses ailes pour remonter sur le bateau.

Il semblait évident que Devil voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais la vue de la peau mouillée d'Angel l'en dissuada. L'ange s'ébroua loin de son démon. Une seule goutte d'eau sur son corps le mettrait tellement en colère.

« Tu devrais te laver, dit Angel.

- J'aime sentir ton odeur. »

Angel rougit, avant de retourner dans leur cabine. Devil le suivit en traînant des pieds, passa devant lui dans leur chambre et il s'effondra dans leur lit.

« Heureusement, c'est ta personnalité qui domine pour changer les draps.

- Ma personnalité qui domine va se taper Francis ! »

Angel l'encouragea dans cette voie, ainsi il ne s'occuperait pas de ses fesses à lui.

« Fais de beaux rêves avec lui ! »

L'ange lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et il vint se blottir contre lui pour dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Francis ne le sentait pas du tout ce sourire à la Kirkland. Toute personne sensée aurait la trouille en voyant ce faciès victorieux, cet étirement des lèvres conquérant et ce regard langoureux. Et surtout, c'était son rival et ennemi de toujours qui tirait une telle tronche.

Fuir serait faire preuve de couardise devant le danger imminent. Pas question de lui donner la victoire par forfait. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que lui voulait Arthur à la fin ! Arthur s'acharnait sur lui !

Réfléchissons-y deux minutes ! Arthur avait quitté nation et patrie pour devenir un pirate libre et indépendant. Alors, pourquoi ne s'attaquait-il qu'à lui ? Où était le changement radical de comportement ? Arthur était toujours aussi obsessionnel le concernant !

Maintenant, Francis en était sûr. Leur grief était personnel. Ce mec était venu au monde pour le faire chier. Et il y prenait un malin plaisir, ce salaud !

Dans sa tête, Francis criait : « oh, secours ! » toutes les trente secondes et il cherchait désespérément du regard un allié potentiel. Même un mec bourré, prêt à déclencher une bagarre, ferait l'affaire.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Avait-il été trop affectueux avec Arthur durant son enfance, alors que tout le monde le rejetait ? Serait-ce pour cette raison que le morveux anglais s'accrochait à lui comme une teigne, même plus âgé ?

Sa bonté le perdra.

Arthur avait débarqué de nulle part, alors qu'il était en train de tranquillement boire un verre de rhum dans un établissement côtier. Il s'était assis à sa table avec cette assurance de vainqueur qui terrifiait Francis.

Qu'avait donc fait Arthur ou qu'avait-il en tête ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je te veux, Sweetie, répliqua immédiatement Arthur.

- Je suis au courant, merci. Tu n'auras jamais la France. J'aurais dû me douter que ton costume de pirate n'était qu'une entourloupe pour mieux me baiser au final.

- J'ai effectivement comme finalité de te faire l'amour. »

Francis reprit une gorgée de rhum pour s'empêcher de réagir à ses mots séduisants. Il voulait Arthur depuis longtemps, encore plus depuis que celui-ci l'avait embrassé avec passion, mais il ne pouvait pas céder à ce genre de caprice. Arthur était avide. Il ne fallait jamais rien lui céder.

« Tu t'y prends mal », répondit Francis.

Ah ! Il l'avait vexé ! Bonne chose de faîte. Non ! Pas ce sourire de vicieux !

« Je peux passer tout de suite à l'action, Sweetie.

- Comme si j'en avais envie… »

Blessé ! Super. Allez, il n'était pas loin du combo de la mort qui tue pour le faire déguerpir avec un air suffisant.

« … Je fais tout pourtant…

- Couler les navires de la personne dont tu es éprise est la pire technique de drague au monde.

- J'essaie d'attirer ton attention !, se défendit Arthur.

- Mais tu l'as constamment ! Même quand tu ne fais rien, je me demande ce que tu prépares pour me rendre la vie impossible ! »

Arthur eut une moue boudeuse et contrariée, avant qu'il ne réplique avec un sourire amusé.

« Alors, j'occupe constamment tes pensées, Sweetie ?

- Pas en bien. »

Francis sentit une jambe frôler la sienne et il était certain qu'Arthur l'avait fait exprès. La caresse à travers le tissu se fit plus prononcée. Le désir qu'il avait pour le pirate était douloureux. Si ce n'était pas la toute puissante nation d'Angleterre perfide et calculatrice, il aurait déjà sauté le pas depuis longtemps.

Il avait peur d'Angleterre.

Il devait tenir bon et ne pas céder à leurs envies.

« Arrêtes immédiatement. »

Arthur eut juste un regard interrogateur, comme s'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

« Tout de suite. Tu me mets mal à l'aise et tu perds des points. »

L'Anglais grogna et retira sa jambe.

« La prochaine fois, je te capture, décida Arthur.

- Comme c'est follement romantique…

- Et je dois faire comment pour te séduire, Sweetie ?

- Avec le temps, tu devrais me connaître assez pour ne pas répéter encore et toujours les mêmes erreurs. Je ne devrais pas à avoir à te le dire !

- Depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu devrais savoir que je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire ! »

L'éclat de voix d'Arthur le fit sursauter, mais aussi comprendre que son interlocuteur était désespéré.

« Pourquoi es-tu devenu pirate ? »

Francis vit dans toute la tristesse des yeux d'Arthur ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu croire jusque-là. Leur relation avait été si malmenée qu'Arthur avait voulu prendre du recul par rapport à leurs statuts de nation et qu'il s'était enfui sur les mers, recherchant la liberté et une nouvelle chance pour eux.

« Je l'ai fait pour moi. »

Arthur faisait sa tête de quand il ne voulait pas avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Francis pouvait rajouter : « et pour toi ». Ces derniers mois avaient été tellement libérateurs pour Francis. Il était loin de son gouvernement, sur des terres sauvages et inconnues, et il commandait son navire. Il n'était plus brimé par la royauté et l'aventure était formidable. D'une certaine manière, c'était grâce à Arthur. L'anglais avait-il pensé aussi loin ? Possible.

Arthur commanda un verre. Francis comprit qu'il voulait surtout s'attarder en sa compagnie. Cet idiot ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire.

- J'ai envie d'un verre, maintenant que je t'ai parlé. »

Francis avait vraiment envie de s'en aller, mais il sentait qu'il le regretterait. Arthur n'était pas bien du tout. A cause de lui. Francis avait pris un ton cassant et il lui en avait envoyé de belles à la figure, parce qu'il avait peur et parce qu'il se méfiait de cet amour passionnel. Arthur était capable de n'importe quoi soi-disant pour lui. Peut-être avait-il trop repoussé Arthur les premières fois qu'il lui avait avoué son amour inconditionnel ! En même temps, ça lui foutait la trouille qu'on l'aime autant et de manière aussi bizarre ! Et c'était aussi étrange que l'affection qu'il portait à ce type imbuvable !

Arthur s'enfila tout le verre d'un coup.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Tu as mangé avant au moins ? »

Les matelots alentours ricanèrent face à sa sollicitude.

« Je fais ce que je veux !

- Non, pas toujours, mon petit lapin.

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler ! »

Ne s'énervons pas ! Arthur n'en valait pas la peine quand il était bourré.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment ton petit lapin. »

Au moins, Francis comprenait maintenant pourquoi Arthur ne voulait pas qu'il lui donne des surnoms affectifs. Ça faisait trop mal.

« Tu le seras toujours, voyons. »

Francis sentit la main d'Arthur sur la sienne. Chaude et tremblante, elle cherchait à ouvrir son poing maladroitement.

Doucement, il déplia ses phalanges, laissant Arthur caresser sa main.

C'était sensuel.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Francis participait à ce frôlement doux et appréciable.

Un frisson lui remonta même le long du bras.

Les yeux embués d'Arthur se relevèrent vers lui, pleins d'émotions diverses.

Francis ne savait plus trop quoi penser d'Arthur.

Pouvait-il vraiment prendre le risque d'être avec lui ? Il n'y avait pas que leurs vies en jeu, mais aussi celles des sujets de leur Royaumes. Une déception et Arthur pouvait lui déclarer la guerre…

Arthur s'enfila son verre à lui !

« Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable !

- Tu as mis tes lèvres dessus ! Je sens que je n'aurai pas mieux aujourd'hui. »

Francis avait refermé sa main sur celle d'Arthur, alors qu'il s'était penché vers lui. Il pouvait sentir son haleine alcoolisée de là où il était, mais aussi à quel point son souffle était chaud et attirant quelque part.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Je saurai retrouver le chemin de la mer… »

Il serait bien capable de tomber dans le port au vu de son alcoolémie.

« Je te raccompagne. »

Francis prit Arthur sous les épaules, alors que celui-ci protestait. L'Anglais voulait encore plus se saouler à cause de lui.

Sur le chemin de la mer, Francis eut droit à des révélations de toutes sortes, éclairant leur relation tumultueuse.

La première demande en mariage était sincère. Seulement leurs Rois en avaient fait une affaire d'Etat par la suite en voulant aussi fusionner leurs familles royales. Arthur avait considéré alors que leur mariage national pourrait arrêter les affrontements.

C'était logique, non ?

Francis hocha la tête, alors que les pirates d'Arthur le regardaient passer avec sa charge sous les bras avec amusement.

Et Jeanne d'Arc ? Par jalousie, Arthur avait dit que c'était une sorcière et il le regrettait.

Jalousie ?

Cette question, il n'aurait pas dû la poser dans la chambre du Captain Kirkland.

Arthur fondit en larmes en disant que Francis s'intéressait plus aux femmes qu'à lui. Le pirate Anglais se cramponna à lui, trébucha et l'entraîna dans son lit.

Avant qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, Francis se retrouvait sous le corps endormi et lourd d'Arthur. Bref, il ne pouvait pas bouger de là.

Ce mec était définitivement invivable !

Francis finit par relativiser, quand le corps d'Arthur prit une position plus confortable pour eux deux. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment disputés et ils avaient enfin mis des choses au clair. Entre le roulis du bateau et la chaleur d'Arthur, Francis finit par s'endormir en se disant qu'il pourrait rejoindre son navire le lendemain.

Mal lui en prit de faire ainsi confiance à Arthur.

Avant son départ pour la taverne, le Captain Kirkland avait ordonné à ses pirates de lever l'ancre qu'il soit seul ou accompagné à son retour.

Lendemain de cuite difficile ou non, Arthur s'en prit plein la tête pour l'avoir enlevé avec préméditation.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Si vous faîtes bien attention, il y a un moment où la partie Devil est plus dominante que celle d'Angel et inversement. Ils sont capables de faire un beau travail d'équipe, ces deux-là.**

**Avez-vous vraiment cru qu'Arthur tenait aussi mal l'alcool ? (Il faut quand même attendre un petit moment pour être dans cet état).**

**Devil (danse de la joie) : Mon plan était génial ! Sweetie est dans nos quartiers !**

**Angel (fait la tronche) : Oui, mais nous n'y avons plus accès ! Comment comptes-tu faire ?**

**Devil (joue avec le feu) : Ce n'est qu'une porte ! Francis ne pourra pas tenir le siège indéfiniment.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur se tapait une honte phénoménale.

Il n'était plus le maître à bord, parce que sa cible préférée faisait le siège dans sa cabine personnelle.

En plus, tout son équipage était témoin de ses tentatives pour récupérer son territoire et au courant de ses sentiments. Ils avaient donc droit au spectacle navrant des essais séducteurs de leur Capitaine qui se révélaient aussi pitoyables qu'à l'accoutumée.

Arthur était certain qu'on riait de lui dans son dos.

Francis pouvait même se mettre à crier comme un vierge effarouché (ce qu'il était rappelons-le) sans éprouver la moindre gêne.

Heureusement, le Français aurait un jour ou l'autre faim. Pas question pour Arthur d'accoster où que ce soit tant que son otage/squatteur n'ait pas rendu les armes et couché avec lui. Qu'est-ce que ça avait de si terrible ? Ce qui l'était par contre, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas encore sauté le pas !

Arthur tambourina encore à sa porte, apportant avec lui l'odeur délicieuse d'un repas. Que le mets soit anglais ou non, il dégageait tout de même une odeur comestible et donc alléchante.

« Sweetie, arrêtes de faire la tête et laisse-moi entrer !

- Jamais ! Tu entends !

- Tu n'as pas faim, Sweetie ?

- J'ai assez de rhum pour tenir encore longtemps.

- Espèce de salop ! C'est ma réserve personnelle !

- Ne cries pas trop, sinon ton équipage saura que tu caches de l'alcool sous ton lit.

- Sweetie, si tu ne me laisses pas entrer, je défonce la porte avec une hache cette nuit. Ce que tu verras ne te plaira sûrement pas. »

Arthur avait entendu dire que, quand il était particulièrement excédé ou excité par une idée, ils se transformaient en deux entités difficiles à gérer d'après son équipage. Un démon et un ange. L'ange n'avait pas l'air dangereux au premier abord, mais c'était très trompeur. Il suffisait qu'un membre de l'équipage un peu trop superstitieux veuille s'en prendre au démon pour que l'ange lui tire une flèche dans le derrière. Le démon était armé d'une épée. S'en prendre à l'ange n'était non plus pas très recommandé.

« Je sais très bien que tu veux baisser ton pantalon. C'est hors de question !

- J'ai vraiment une hache et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir, Sweetie. A toi de voir, si tu veux de l'intimité ou non pour ta première fois, le taquina Arthur.

- Ce serait quand même préférable d'en discuter. »

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Arthur fit le signe de la victoire à son second qui passait par là et entra dans sa tanière dévastée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, s'étrangla Arthur.

- Je voulais savoir si t'avais pas un foutu ordre de mission de ta royauté planqué quelque part.

- Je le garde peut-être toujours sur moi, fit Arthur joueur en ouvrant ses bras pour se faire fouiller.

- Pour que tu te fasses capturer avec, je ne pense pas.

- Je suis parti de ma propre volonté. Je ne suis pas envoyé en mission. Je suis totalement libre de mes mouvements et de mes actions.

- Je veux bien te croire. Seulement, c'est bien difficile après tous les coups bas que tu m'as fait.

- Oh Sweetie, tu n'étais pas en reste ! »

Francis lui sourit doucement, alors qu'il remettait un peu d'ordre dans les affaires éparpillées.

« Tu aurais pu me laisser plus de temps pour faire le ménage. »

Arthur enlaça Francis par derrière et embrassa doucement son cou, puis il grignota le bout de son oreille. Francis se débattit un instant avec les mains d'Arthur qui se faisaient baladeuses.

« Francis, tu vas me faire attendre encore longtemps ?

- Tout d'abord, Arthur, on n'est pas amoureux… »

Piqué sur le vif, Arthur s'éloigna de Francis. Il était vexé. Alors, Francis n'éprouverait rien pour lui. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Francis voulait se protéger de lui en tant que nation. Pourtant, en ce moment, Arthur n'était rien pour l'Angleterre. Il n'était qu'un hors la loi et il ne pouvait représenter sa nation. Alors pourquoi ?

« Arrêtes de mentir, bon sang ! »

Arthur frappa la table, énervé, ne sachant quoi dire pour faire céder Francis. Son comportement présent était assez criant de vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il devait trouver le courage de le dire pour que ce soit clair.

« Francis, je ne le dirais pas souvent. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi… De cet ordre-là », précisa Arthur en étrécissant ses yeux.

Arthur était persuadé qu'il avait rougi incroyablement et qu'il avait aussi chaud pour cette raison.

Francis semblait réfléchir intensément, en proie à un dilemme important.

« Pourquoi vouloir coucher à tout prix avec moi ?

- C'est ce que les couples font, répondit immédiatement Arthur qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il en avait juste très envie avec lui.

- Tu pourrais juste avoir envie de m'embrasser et de sortir avec moi.

- Coucher avec moi ne t'engageait à rien, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile, râla Arthur, regardant ses pieds. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je pourrais avoir envie d'abandonner et finir mes jours sur mon île entouré de mes tarés de frangins », finit-il par dire pour plaisanter.

Arthur sentit les lèvres de Francis sur son front. Elles descendirent sur sa pommette, puis se posèrent sur sa bouche pour entamer un baiser plutôt doux. Francis y mit fin très vite, au grand déplaisir d'Arthur.

« Ce qui se passe entre nous ne te donne aucun droit sur moi en tant que France, l'avertit Francis, le regardant avec sérieux dans les yeux. C'est compris ?

- Ne crois pas avoir des droits sur l'Angleterre, toi aussi, répliqua Arthur tout aussi réfléchi. Ce n'est parce que je suis parti que le trône est vide.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Wales chauffe les coussins du Royaume-Uni. Ne râles pas, mon petit lapin. Il gère tout à ta place… »

Avant que France ne digresse encore et le mette en rogne, Arthur l'embrassa un peu plus passionnément que tout à l'heure. Il joua un moment avec ses lèvres, avant de partir à l'exploration de sa bouche, touchant cette langue mutine. C'était tellement bon d'avoir une réponse dans ses attentions.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Francis avec un brin superflu d'avidité.

Francis se recula.

« Tu n'auras pas tout, tout de suite. »

Arthur eut un sourire apaisé, même si ses reins le brûlaient de désir. Francis devenait son compagnon. C'était le plus important.

Et de toute façon, maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à le travailler au corps pour vivre sa première fois avec lui. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile.

* * *

Durant la nuit, Angel se surprit à se réveiller sur le plancher de la cabine. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement dans le vert aux reflets rouges des yeux de Devil.

« J'ai gagné notre pari, le titilla Angel. L'amour a vaincu. »

Devil lui fit signe immédiatement de se taire. Quel rabât-joie ! En tendant l'oreille, Angel entendit la respiration légère de Francis. Ce pourrait être la panique, si le Français se réveillait maintenant et avait affaire à ce pervers de Devil.

Angel ferma légèrement ses yeux pour se concentrer et entendre Devil converser avec lui par le lien mental qu'il partageait.

« J'ai un plan pour retourner dans le lit. Et faire plein de choses avec lui… »

Angel rougit en ayant une idée plus précise des choses.

« Il n'empêche qu'on sort avec lui, avant d'avoir pu coucher avec lui », rétorqua Angel, voulant chasser toutes ses images de fesses.

Apparemment, ceci contrariait autant Devil que cela l'enchantait. Devil était amoureux de Francis. Angel n'avait pas non plus oublié qu'il était autant apprécié que le Français.

« Je suis sûr que c'est son côté « Ange, Sainte Nitouche » qui domine. C'est la seule explication. »

Angel eut un petit sourire en coin, s'amusant de voir à quel point Devil était mauvais perdant.

« D'ailleurs, rajouta Devil. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'avoir affaire au côté démoniaque de Francis. »

L'ange anglais eut un petit sourire pour se moquer de Devil. En de rares occasions, Angel avait pu sentir quelque chose de sombre et de puissant en Francis lors de la guerre cent ans. Un démon à ne surtout pas réveiller.

Devil se leva sans faire de bruit, grâce à un sortilège, pour se rapprocher de Francis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Angel le suivit en prenant les mêmes précautions.

« Je suis juste curieux », répondit Devil.

Avec le lien qu'il partageait, Angel ne saisissait pourtant que des bribes de la pensée rapide de Devil. Après avoir, pendant un bref instant, reluquer Francis en pensant à tout le bien qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il n'était pas aussi coincé, Devil effectua une analyse rapide des caractéristiques de leur petit ami.

« Ange, marmonna Devil. Il pue l'ange à plein nez. Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille rien faire. »

Angel saisit au passage que Devil était dépité d'avoir affaire à deux Anges qui le martyrisaient.

« Et le démon dort ! »

« Il dort ? », s'étonna Angel.

« Il y a un truc louche. Là ! »

Devil désigna le médaillon antique de Francis. Il s'apprêtait à le toucher, quand Angel lui saisit brutalement le bras.

« C'est dangereux pour toi. Il y a effectivement un truc de louche. »

Angel l'embrassa pour le détourner de ce genre d'objet dangereux. Il préférait passer à la casserole plutôt que de laisser son démon se faire blesser. Devil ne flancha pas dans le baiser et n'utilisa pas ses pouvoirs d'incube. La curiosité le perdra.

« Alors, ne le touches pas non plus », grommela Devil qui n'aimait pas se faire reprendre par son ange.

« Je crains rien, moi ! »

Angel lui tira la langue, avant de prendre en main le bijou. C'était ce que voulait Devil évidemment.

« Effectivement, ceci favorise la personnalité de l'Ange. »

« Il va falloir lui enlever ce médaillon, dit Devil. »

Devil le regardait de manière insistante, l'enjoignant à arracher le bijou du cou de Francis.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas réveiller sa part démoniaque, alors qu'on est enfin ensemble. »

« On ne brime pas un démon. »

Angel saisit que Devil supposait que le démon de Francis correspondait à un incube. De quelle sorte ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ce ne serait pas bon pour ses fesses. Devil se plaignait de devoir gérer deux Anges vierges, Angel avait peur de devoir repousser deux incubes très entreprenants.

« Allez ! », l'encouragea Devil en lui attrapant le bras pour l'aider à l'enlever à Francis.

« On pourrait juste le demander à Francis ! »

« Il ne le fera pas. C'est un cadeau de Rome, ce sale enquiquineur ! »

« Si je le fais, on lui remets immédiatement. »

Devil hocha la tête pour signifier son assentiment.

Angel n'aimait pas vraiment non plus qu'on endorme la partie démoniaque d'une personne. Le démon devait être présent en Francis, mais ne prenait jamais le dessus sur la partie angélique. En tout cas, pas assez longtemps, pour représenter une personnalité dominante.

L'ange anglais enleva donc le médaillon.

Immédiatement, de la poudre dorée fit son apparition autour du corps de Francis.

« On a fait une bêtise ! », paniqua l'Ange.

L'aura d'or se dissipa, laissant la place à deux corps endormis : l'ange et le démon constituant Francis.

« Je valide, dit Devil. On a fait une grosse connerie. »

Le démon, aux cheveux parsemés de feuille de vignes, avait des ailes membraneuses de couleur noir, un corps musculeux et fort bien plus costaud que ceux des entités anglaises et un bâton de forme vraiment douteuse. Ses jambes légèrement écartées ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa virilité.

« Un Bacchus. Aime le vin (il n'y en a pas à bord à ma connaissance), aime la bonne bouffe (idem), aime le sexe (c'est hors de question, c'est une brute), aime son ange (il va me prendre pour une menace). Il va nous casser la gueule ! »

Devil avait bien résumé la situation.

« Il sera peut-être reconnaissant qu'on l'ait délivré d'un sortilège puissant », minauda Angel.

« Pas sûr. »

Le Bacchus se tourna légèrement, laissant apparaître son petit trésor d'Ange quelques instants avant de l'enlacer à nouveau pour le protéger du monde extérieur.

« Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé !, dit Angel. C'est une fille ! »

Devil lui fit un petit sourire en coin, apparemment déjà au courant.

« Quand je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait avoir un bébé avec Francis, je pensais à cette particularité bien intéressante de sa partie angélique. »

« Mais ça existe ? »

« C'est plus courant que tu ne le penses », dit Devil.

Leur dialogue intérieur fut coupé par un grognement mécontent du Bacchus.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de faire plus amplement connaissance », dit Devil.

« On ne va pas se faire chasser à nouveau de cette chambre ! », râla Angel.

Deux yeux bleus démoniaques les fixèrent avec attention. Devil fit un petit coucou au Bacchus et intima à son ange de ne faire aucun geste brusque. Les anges pouvaient menacer des démons et vice-versa.

Le Bacchus se redressa, soulevant ses ailes pour protéger son ange encore endormi et prenant son bâton pour attaquer.

« On ne vous veut pas de mal », tenta Devil, montrant ses mains libres de toute épée dangereuse.

Un long bâillement angélique les interrompit dans ce début de négociation. L'ange français étira ses bras, en souriant de contentement, ses ailes translucides battant légèrement. Sa robe vert d'eau ne laissait quasiment pas de place à l'imagination concernant ses formes féminines. De légers petits éclats dorés brillaient sur sa peau et sa chevelure blonde, pleine de fleurs, cascadait sur ses épaules.

« Bonsoir ! Oh, j'ai bien dormi ! Deux petits lapins anglais ! Je suis trop gâtée au réveil ! »

Bacchus grogna, voulant faire taire son ange, alors que les deux entités anglaises ne voulaient pas de ce surnom ridicule.

« Je vois qu'on ne se refuse rien. La couchette est super confortable », continua de babiller l'ange.

L'Ange français se leva jusqu'au hublot.

« Je préfère l'eau douce. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais pouvoir faire un plongeon quand même. »

Angel vit Devil frémir en comprenant que la partie féminine adorait l'eau, élément qu'il haïssait en tant qu'esprit de feu.

« Il n'est pas question de faire un plongeon, Faé, gronda la voix du Bacchus. Tu ne vois pas le danger ! »

Faé se déplaça très vite jusqu'à Devil. Angel sortit immédiatement ses flèches, prêt à protéger son démon de cet ange beaucoup trop entreprenant. De son côté, Bacchus avait levé son drôle de bâton pour assommer Devil.

Elle rit, avant de rouler un patin à Devil, et elle partit vers le pont en dansant et en chantonnant.

« Ne me laisses pas tout seul avec eux ! », glapit le Bacchus avant de la suivre.

Devil eut un petit sourire de contentement.

« Elle sait utiliser sa langue. »

Angel lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule, pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

« C'était dangereux ! Je suis le seul ange à avoir le droit de te toucher !

- Tu es jaloux, c'est trop adorable !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être embrassé pour… »

Devil le tira vers lui pour le faire taire avec sa bouche. Angel se sentit étrange à l'idée de partager Devil avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait l'habitude de penser que le cœur de Devil appartenait aussi à Francis, tout comme le sien. Seulement, là, il y avait deux entités bien dérangeantes en plus.

« Ne leur fais pas confiance tout de suite, le prévint Angel. Ce sont des parts inconscientes de Francis. Elles ne sont pas forcément comme lui.

- Elles ont le meilleur et le pire de lui. Donc, tout va bien. »

Angel n'allait pas lâcher son démon imprudent une seule seconde.

Ils allèrent sur le pont, où le pirate de quart essayait tant bien que mal de rester à son poste.

Devil se mit à discuter par-dessus le bastingage avec Faé. L'Ange Français s'ébattait joyeusement dans l'eau et était vraiment très bavard. Apparemment, ils s'entendaient très bien, malgré leurs pouvoirs antagonistes.

Angel jeta un regard prudent vers le démon bacchant. Il tenait fermement son bâton entre ses cuisses, renforçant le caractère étrange de son attribut phallique, avec l'intention d'intervenir en cas de geste suspect de Devil. Angel n'avait pas encore rangé ses armes, au cas où l'ange se mettrait à entraîner Devil dans les fonds marins.

Au bout d'une heure à les voir se faire la conversation, Bacchus grogna et leva son bâton, en signe de paix. Méfiant, Angel mit un peu plus de temps à ranger sa flèche magique dans son carquois. Il pourrait toujours bander son arc à temps, en cas d'attaque.

« Ce sont deux inconscients, râla Bacchus.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Devil n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

- Faé se paye tout le temps ma tête, se plaint le démon.

- Lui aussi. Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de sa part. Et ça l'amuse terriblement.

- En plus, elle donne plein de petits surnoms débiles…

- Je me demande comment il va vous partager le Sweetie.

- Ah, c'est lui, la personnalité dominante. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Malheureusement, c'est lui. Il dit tout le temps ce qu'il pense, sans avoir honte. Je ne serais jamais devenu hors la loi de mon propre chef. C'était son idée débile.

- Je comprends. Elle me restreint, puisque c'est elle qui a les commandes.

- Ah, tu vois. Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable.

- Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de renverser Arthur sous mon poids, ce devrait être déjà fait.

- Tu ferais mieux d'en parler avec Devil, plutôt qu'à moi. C'est lui qui a le feu aux fesses.

- Sauf que si je lui en parle, il va prendre ceci pour une invitation à partager son lit.

- C'est vrai. Il ne vaut mieux pas réveiller l'incube qui dort. Là, il a l'air bien occupé à baver sur ton ange, protégé par des mètres et des mètres cubes d'eau.

- Tu serais étonné de voir à quel point elle est difficilement saisissable. Je pense que ça va occuper ton démon un bon moment.

- Tant mieux, il ne viendra pas nous embêter. »

En fait, Angel avait plus de points communs avec Bacchus que ce qu'il soupçonnait. Il apprit au détour de la conversation que le médaillon empêchait surtout Francis de se diviser. Apparemment, Faé et Bacchus étaient apparus lors de l'Empire Romain avant d'être contenus par ce médaillon. Angel ne dit rien des intentions de Devil et de lui-même concernant le ventre de Faé. Bacchus prendrait sûrement comme une menace qu'on veuille engrosser son ange.

Angel regarda son démon s'égosiller pour faire revenir Faé sur le bateau, avec amusement. Il sentit avec un frisson étrange la main de Bacchus caresser ses épaules.

Devil leur jeta un drôle de regard, intimant le démon français à garder ses distances avec son ange.

Angel lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant. Le moment n'était pas encore venu pour qu'ils s'ébattent à plusieurs. La rivalité entre les deux incubes était vraiment bienvenue.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Francis se réveilla avec une impression étrange. Cette sensation se renforça quand il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul dans la couchette. Il avait pourtant dit à Arthur… Enfin, peu importe. Il était pris dans un câlin vraiment agréable. Il ne s'était pas senti ainsi choyé depuis une éternité. Arthur dormait encore et ne voulait vraisemblablement pas le lâcher.

Francis se sentait assez apaisé le concernant, sans qu'il ne se l'explique vraiment comment.

Il caressa tendrement la joue de son rival de toujours, se disant qu'il en avait à présent tout à fait le droit. Les sourcils épais d'Arthur se froncèrent sous la chatouille, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent doux et aimants.

Francis laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

Il se rendit compte avec gêne que ce genre de geste devenait facilement naturel.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur : Je sais que ceux qui suivent le pacte brisé sur AO3 vont être un peu perdus. Effectivement, les quatre entités se sont déjà rencontrées par le passé. Réponse un peu plus tard dans cette histoire-ci.**

**Il faut vraiment que je lève le mauvais sort sur le personnage de Francis. Il ne veut vraiment pas. Je pense qu'Arthur a appris que je voulais le caser sur une fanfic avec Feliciano (le début du chapitre 3 est commencé) et il a jeté un sort pour mettre une ceinture de chasteté au personnage de Francis. J'en suis certaine ! Aidez-moi à contrer la malédiction (écrivons du FrUk pour Halloween… xD).**

**J'espère bien arriver à surmonter ce blocage. Vous n'avez pas besoin de supporter mes délires.**

**Je vais bientôt avoir du temps pour reprendre la fanfic sur les anges et démons Italiens. J'ai des idées. Il suffit juste que je sois un peu plus tranquille d'esprit pour le terminer. **


End file.
